


How one mistake became a beautiful gift

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard’s A+ Parenting, Hurt, Maria’s A+ parenting, Multi, One Night Stand, Peggy is Tony’s mum, and she’s loves tony, past relationship, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: It was just one big mistake, it didn’t mean anything between them. And now it became a beautiful gift for her but in the end a beautiful gift doesn’t last forever and she had to let go.





	How one mistake became a beautiful gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic hope you like it, this is going to be series now so hopefully this will turn out well and again if there is any mistake in spelling or grammar I’m sorry.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Ps in this fic I made tony slightly younger than he actually is.

Pain, that’s all she can feel in this moment in time. It hurts so bad but she knows it’ll be worth it in the end, the doctor are telling her to breath, do deep big breaths and it’ll be all over soon they said, but all she wants to do is to punch them in the face. “Aaaahhhh just shut up you stupid pricks” Peggy cried to the SHEILD doctors and nurses the looks on their faces want to make Peggy laugh, I guess they didn’t expect an outburst like that from the director of SHEILD herself. God how did this happen, Peggy Carter the founder of SHEILD lying on a hospital bed trying squeeze out hers and Howard little boy out of her. Ok so I guess we have to start in the beginning on how this happen then.

Peggy and Howard have known each other for every long time, I guess you can say they are friends. Sure back during the war Howard tried to flirt with her but she wasn’t remotely interested in him, after all she had only had eyes for one man during that time, Steve, god they could have been happy together they were going to do so much things together after the war like dancing, but steve being the bravest hero that he is sacrificed himself in order to save others. She missed him so much, but instead of being in a constant state of self pity and regret, Peggy decided that she had to move on so she did. Her and Howard became the founding members of SHEILD, she kept herself busy with work and finding new recruits she even found herself a right hand man, name Nick fury he’s good at what he does and he can be a bastard at times, but she knows deep down that cares but don’t tell anyone that. 

And years after the war she found a man that she loved and he loved her back, his name was Daniel souse, like Steve he was charming, handsome and brave they got married in 1955 and they wanted to start a family too but having a busy life at SHEILD things don’t turn out the way you hope but they don’t mind that really they didn’t. Years went on and everything seemed perfect in an outside worlds point of view but for Peggy it didn’t seemed perfect. Recently in the back of her mind all she can think about is the regret of not having steve in her life, in a weird way she’s like the mild version of Howard who constantly searching for steve every chance he gets, Hell he even skipped his own honeymoon after marrying Maria to go and search for steve.

But this thought of hers didn’t go unnotice, “Peggy” Daniel said causing Peggy to flinch in her SHEILD office, quckily recovered “honey what are you doing here thought your staying at home” she said. Daniel sighed and walked up to the desk “Peggy we need to talk about your behaviour for the last few weeks, months even. You seemed distant, you don’t come home as much as you to and when we become intimate you look like your mind is somewhere else” Daniel said with a sad look on his face. Peggy was stunned by how bold Daniel was and even though what he saying is true Peggy couldn’t help but be angry at his words, “ well excuse me for trying to do my job Daniel but just because you’re retired doesn’t mean all of us have stress free lives” Peggy snap back, Daniel was shock he didn’t expect this was how the conversation was going to go “for Christ sakes peg this isn’t about your job and you know it, it’s about you, hell you been acting strangely for a while now it’s about someone isn’t it. Are you.. sleeping with someone else” Daniel asked boldly, Peggy was in shock how the hell did her husband went to that conclusion and now she’s even more angry than she was before, “what on earth do you think I’ll be having an affair are you mad, is this because we haven’t had sex, Jesus Daniel if all you think about is getting your rocks off then maybe you should go out and find a cheap WHORE” Peggy shouted, then after that last spat Peggy felt instant regret when looking at Daniel who’s face became pale. Instead of continuing this conversation Daniel probably made a wise chose by getting up and leave her office but before he felt the room he said one last thing “ come home when you realise that pushing me away isn’t your best choice, I love you peg don’t ruin this please” and then he closed the door and felt leaving Peggy to think on with his words in her mind.

Instead of going home, Peggy wind up at Howard’s and Maria mansion to talk things though about what happen that evening, “so are you and good old Daniel going to spilt” Howard casually asked, Peggy was slightly annoyed with that question “no Howard we’re not, we’re just going though a difficult time at the moment” she answered back, “ where is Maria thought she be here tonight since your home from your expedition” Peggy asked trying to change the subject. Howard down his whisky and replied “ she gone to Italy for few days to do a charity event you know how she loves to do that sort of stuff” he said in a bitter tone, there was a long awkward silence after that as they drank more of the whisky to make it less awkward Peggy decided to speak about a certain someone they haven’t really spoken about in a very long time “ I keep thinking about steve more these days, about how my life would have been so much different if he was around. I just miss him so much” Peggy whispered at the end. Instead of talking Howard just looked at Peggy in shock about this studden talk about steve, and slowly slid up next to her and his hand on her cheek and lean in close to her until their lips touch. Peggy was supprise about this kiss, but instead of backing away she leaned in more and the rest became a blur until the next morning.

Peggy felt instant guilt when driving back to her house, how could she do this to Daniel, sleeping with Howard of all people, she was going to sick. When driving up to her house the only thing she can do was pry that she’ll be forgiven and they can work though this. 

There was a lot angry, shouting matches and tears and when all that was over they can do only one thing. The divorce papers came a few weeks later. 

After sleeping with Howard all those weeks ago, Peggy felt well.. rather strange she kept being sick at strange hours in the morning, she felt her emotions where all over the place and she kept getting weird cravings. A knock on the door came from Peggy office “come in” Peggy said. Nick fury came through the door “ director carter” he said, “i think there are something’s we need to discuss about your recent behaviour”. “Oh” Peggy replied “ and what would that be agent fury”, “ could there a chance that you are pregnant Mam” Nick bluntly said. That was the last thing the Peggy thought nick would have said, she then started to laugh “ what, nick you can’t be serious what on Earth gave you that impression, I’m in my 50s nick I can’t be pregnant” she said. Then nick gave her a smirk look and said before leaving the room “ stranger things have happen Peggy” and then he felt leaving Peggy to wonder if it could be possible after all she has been acting strange recently and even she couldn’t denied that. 

She went to SHEILD private doctor who congratulated her that she is 4 weeks pregnant and Peggy didn’t know if she should laughing or crying at this point.

When she told Howard and Maria you could say they weren’t pleased, there were a lot of shouting matches, threats to abort the child. But in the end they came to a conclusion that Howard and Maria should raise this baby as he/she would be Howard’s legacy to carry on with SI business. 

There were a lot of arrangements so no one except Peggy, Howard, Maria, nick and a few SHEILD doctors and nurse know who the child came from and they made sure that the press got a fake scoop about Maria being pregnant, and after 9 months of waiting, on May 29th 1980 they were ready.

So here they are now, after hours of a very long painful labour Peggy’s son had been born and she and her son were the only ones in the room whilst waiting Howard and Maria to come by and snatch her child away. she didn’t want to give up her child she just couldn’t and by looking at his beautiful big doe eyes she knew that he was hers and she loved him from all of her being, and she didn’t want to let go of him. A knock and nick came through the door “Peggy how are you feeling” he said, “like hell, but it was worth it” she said back. “ you want to see him?” Peggy asked, so nick sat next to her and look that her baby boy, “ he’s cute I give him that what’s his name?” Nick asked. “Anthony” Peggy said “ after my own father I think he’ll be proud of that”. Nick just gave a sad smiled “you can’t keep him peg you know that” nick said sadly and Peggy just look at her baby boy with a sad look on her face, “look you still going to be in his life you can be the cool aunt or something like that, they are not going to stop you from seeing him” nick said. Peggy gave a small chuckle “ yeah I can be that I’m going to spoil him silly and I take it your going to be the grumpy old uncle” Peggy smiled, nick laugh “ very funny, and I’m not going to be a grumpy old uncle, I’ll be just in the shadows making sure he won’t be a spoil brat like his old man but that’s probably going to be challenged”. They both laugh until they heard the door open and saw Howard and Maria walk through the door, “so the kid born then” Howard dispassionately said, Peggy frowned “ his name is Anthony Howard you should get use to saying that” Peggy snap at him. Howard jusy scoffs and walks out the room before saying “fine, Maria collect our son I’ll make sure the transportation is ready for our press conference so we can introduce our newest member of the stark family”. Once he left Maria had time to say some word to Peggy “ thank you miss carter for giving me this gift by spreading your legs to my husband, I’ll make sure that my Anthony will be raised properly” Maria cruelly smirk. Both nick and Peggy frowned but instead of starting an argument Peggy sighed and said “ I know you won’t forgive me and I know you hate me for what me and Howard did but please look after Anthony he deserves love” Peggy begged, Maria had a look of sick pleasure at seeing Peggy begging her to look after her son with a nod Maria took Anthony from Peggy’s arms and before she left the room she said “ don’t worry yourself miss carter our little boy here would be loved by many and our housekeepers will look after Anthony” Maria smiled and left leaving a stunned Peggy in her wake. “Don’t worry your son will be fine” nick said at a attempt to cheer up Peggy, but all Peggy can only do was pry that her little boy will be ok, she can only hope.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos :)


End file.
